Finding Someone New
by ookami567
Summary: A new shinobi comes to town and he seems to have taken a liking to a certain Hyuuga Hinata. Will love bloom? Or will it crash and burn after facing the problems of family and friends? HinataxOC
1. Family Problems

**My first attempt at a story! Sorry if it's bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Finding Someone New**

**Normal POV**

It was a nice day in Konoha. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, and a certain Hyuuga was enjoying life. Well, not really. Hinata was currently pissed at her family. Her hate was especially directed at her father Hiashi.

Being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan Hinata had a lot of obligations. The most important being strong and confident. Hinata was strong, but because of her lack of confidence the Hyuuga elders couldn't seem to recognize her strength and potential.

"Ugh, I hate dealing with them! Why can't I be stronger, I'm so weak and useless!" Hinata was currently venting out her anger after a rather unpleasant encounter with her father. "I train everyday as hard as I can, but I never seem to get stronger."

"I have to train harder! If I get stronger Naruto-kun will stop seeing me as a weak girl that needs protection!" Her greatest wish was for her long time crush Naruto to recognize her and see her as an equal. Hinata was quite aware that everyone except Naruto himself new about her crush. It wasn't exactly a secret with her fainting and blushing every time he talked to her.

Hinata was pulled from her thoughts by the approach of her sensei Kurenai.

"Hinata we have a mission. Come with me to here the briefing, Kiba and Shino are already there."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei."

Little did Hinata know that this mission would be the beginning of something new. After 1 minute of jumping on rooftops they made it to the Hokage Tower.


	2. Who is he?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Finding Someone New**

**Hinata POV**

We walked straight into the Hokage's office where the recently instated Tsunade sat waiting. Kiba and Shino stood to the side and we joined them.

Tsunade spoke, "now that your all here let me give you the assignment. There have recently been sightings of a small group of bandits hiding out in the forest. They are not really a threat, but the people of the town near it have payed us to eliminate them just as a precaution. This will be a C-rank mission and should be over in around 5 days." She just kept talking about the location and number of bandits there were guessed to be. Nothing really exciting.

'Well at least I'll be able to leave the village for a while. Anything's better than staying in that hell hole I call home.'

"When are we to leave, Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai, jerking Hinata out of her thoughts.

"You are to leave in 1 hour, precisely at noon."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they responded together.

Team 8 went there separate ways to gather their things. When Hinata reached home she told her father about the mission.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Around 5 days. I promise to do well on this mission otou-sama."

"Don't disappoint me Hinata."

"Hai." 'The perfect way to say goodbye to your daughter. Not even a "good luck" or "be careful"'

'Well I guess I shouldn't have expected anything. Now what should I bring'

After packing 30 senbon, 25 shruiken, and 50 kunai in a small lightweight backpack, Hinata was ready to depart. After meeting up with her teammates, they left the village together.

There journey wasn't a long one, but that didn't stop Kiba from complaining. Even the emotionless Shino seemed to be annoyed with Kiba's meaningless rants after the first 20 minutes of the trip. Although Hinata wanted to say something, it wouldn't be right coming from her and would probably turn into a sentence of quiet unidentifiable mumbling if she tried. Luckily, Kurenai didn't seem to possess the patience she usually had for Kiba and shut him up with a glare. This normally wouldn't have worked, but she put some killing intent in there for good measure. Kiba was quiet for the next couple of hours.

**Time skip 3 days**

The mission had been relatively easy. Kurenai had used a genjutsu to distract the bandits while Kiba, Shino, and Hinata whipped them out. Needless to say the bandits hadn't even known what was happening before they were dead.

Team 8 was currently heading back to Konoha. It was a 1 day trip back. It was now twilight so Kurenai decided to let her students rest. She was going to take the first watch, but Hinata volunteered saying she wasn't feeling very sleepy. Kurenai agreed and went to sleep.

Team 8 slept around a fire in sleeping bags. Everyone except Hinata was asleep. As she looked out at the night sky she thought about what she was going to do with her future.

'Right now, my goal is to become strong so Naruto-kun will recognize me. But, what will happen after that? Will I still become the Hyuuga heiress, or will I be disowned if otou-sama is displeased with me?'

"I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. I should just focus on my current goal and deal with whatever comes in the future later."

Unknown to Hinata there were currently 2 young shinobi from Kumogakarue running through the forest in the same direction as team 8.

Both were males, but one seemed to be a little taller than the other. However neither could have been older than seventeen. The shorter one was wearing an attire made entirely of black. This included shinobi sandals, long black pants, and an anbu style black shirt. He had cold blue eyes and dark, spiky hair with a blue tint to it. **(think of Alviss from MÄR with the clothes I described and without the tattoo on his face)** He wore his headband with the Kumogakarue symbol on his left arm. The other boy had shorter straighter hair that was light brown. He was wearing dark blue pants, navy colored sandals, and a long gray jacket that went to his ankles. His headband was around his forehead.

**POV Kumo Shinobi**

"Ne, ne, can't we stop! I'm starting to get thirsty," wailed the taller of the two.

"No, we have to reach Konoha in 2 days. The Hokage is expecting us there. If we're late it could ruin the entire peace treaty the Yondaime set up!"

"Demo, Ryuu-kun!"

"Fine! If you want to stop that's fine with me, but I'm going to keep going!"

The shinobi now known as Ryuu sped up to show his point. The other boy simply turned around with a "hmph" and went off to find a creek or river for water.

"Baka, if he takes to long it'll be his own fault."

Ryuu kept his fast pace, but because he was so busy with his thoughts, failed to sense 4 chakra signatures right in front of him.

**Normal POV**

As Ryuu came closer to the location of team 8 Hinata sensed him. Since Ryuu was a trained shinobi and had a fairly large chakra signature Hinata immediatley thought he was coming to kill them. As he approached he headed directly towards the sleeping (and snoring) Kiba. Just as Ryuu was about to reach Kiba, Hinata blocked him with a kunai.

Luckily, Ryuu was fast enough to hold up his metal plated gloves (like kakashi's) and the kunai didn't injure him.

'What the hell' he thought 'how come I didn't sense them!'

Because they both thought the other was an enemy they began fighting eachother. It was a straight out taijutsu match. Hinata, with the motivation of protecting her friends, currently had the upper hand. Ryuu had never fought a Hyuuga so he didn't recognize the Kaiten style. However, he was far from weak and was able to dodge all the attacks thrown at him.

'Impressive' Hinata thought 'baka you shouldn't be thinking this in the middle of a battle!'

It was dark so neither could see the other, but Kurenai (having woken up by now) used the karyuu endan no jutsu **(I definetely didn't spell that right) **and temporarily lite up the area. When they caught sight of eachother, they were both shocked.

'She's kawaii'

'Sugoi, he's really handsome'

As soon as they thought this they both mentally slapped themselves and tried to focus on the battle once again.

"A jounin huh," Ryuu said after seeing Kurenai.

"Guess I should leave then." 'I don't stand a chance against a jounin. I better find way to escape.'

"What village are you from" Kurenai demanded. She couldn't see his headband in the dark.

"I'm afraid that's classified."

At that moment the second Kumo nin ran at such a speed that he was nearly invisible to the naked eye. He quickly grabbed Ryuu and ran off leaving no trace behind him.

Kurenai sighed. 'As long as we don't see them again we should be fine.'

"Hinata, tell me everything that happened before I woke up."

"Hai, sensei."

She proceeded to tell Kurenai about the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile with the Kumo Nin**

Ryuu had never been so happy to see Katsu in his life. They had been friends since childhood and were teammates also. Though he could be annoying his speed did come in handy.

"Arigatou Katsu."

"No problem. Man, I can't go 5 minutes without you getting into trouble."

"Baka, this is the first time. Usually it's the other way around."

"Yea, your right."

They shared a little laugh and kept walking.

'Konoha here I come' thought Ryuu.

'I just hope that girl wasn't a Konoha nin. If she is then we're in trouble'


	3. New people, new team, new sensei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**POV Normal**

After another day of traveling, team 8 made it back to Konoha. Though they were still curious about their encounter with the other shinobi, Kurenai knew the mission came first. They were currently making their way to the Hokage Tower.

As they entered, they heard voices coming from Tsunade's office. Kurenai was about to instruct them to wait, but Kiba (being Kiba) ran inside to see who was there. The rest of team 8 followed to apologize for his behavior.

"Tsunade-sama, gomenasai. Kiba wasn't thinking." said a rather embarrassed Kurenai.

"Oh no, that's fine. I was just finishing up here." Tsunade replied, motioning to the two shinobi standing in front of her.

The moment Hinata and Ryuu saw each other, they shouted out at the same time.

"YOU!"

"Kurenai-sensei, that's the nin that I fought!"

"Hokage-sama! These two nin attacked us yesterday! They might be trying to trick you!" shouted Kurenai.

"Huh? These two? I think you must be mistaken. These two are visitors from Kumo. They came here to become Konoha shinobi as a sign of peace between us."

"Nani?! Demo, I thought Kumo and Konoha hated each other ever since the Hyuuga incident." said a confused Hinata.

"Yes, we did have a rather tense relationship, but a new raikage was elected after the sandaime raikage was killed. The yondaime and the rest of Kumo are ashamed of their actions and wish to sign a peace treaty to repair our relationship. To assure me that Kumo wouldn't try to trick us, they sent over two shinobi of their own to live in Konoha. Those two are Katsu-san and Ryuu-san. I'm sure there was a misunderstanding when you two fought. They have already told me that they ran into you by accident."

"I'm truly sorry for not looking out where I was going. I hope I didn't cause you any problems." said Ryuu with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's fine, we forgive you." answered Kurenai.

"Well since your all here, Kiba, Shino you are dismissed. Kurenai, please stay here to give me the mission report. And Hinata, since I don't think your all to eager to get home, why don't you show Ryuu and Katsu around the village."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." replied Hinata, though she looked a little embarrassed.

Hinata then proceeded to leave the office with Ryuu and Katsu trailing behind her.

"So, I think we should have a proper introduction, since the first time we met wasn't on the best circumstances and all." said Ryuu, looking a little awkward and just wanting to strike up a conversation.

'That's so lame, is that all you could think of!" he shouted in his mind.

"Um, yeah I guess so. My name is Hyuuga Hinata, genin of Konoha. What's yours?"

"My name is Suzuki Ryuu, genin of Kumo and this is Yoshida Katsu."

He then leaned over to whisper,"watch out for him though, he's a baka."

This cause Hinata to giggle. 'Nani, since when do I giggle?'

Katsu, however got pissed off. "Oi! Why'd you say that, your the baka!"

This then turned into a childish argument.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

It went on like this for a while until Ryuu bopped Katsu on the head. By this time Hinata was cracking up. 'I could get used to them being here. Ryuu-kun is almost like Naruto except less hyper and loud.'

Hinata showed them around town. When she finally got to the Hyuuga compound, she sighed.

"What's wrong." asked Ryuu.

"It's just that my family lives here. If they see you two before Hokage-sama announces the treaty, they'll cause a riot. They may be viewed as a prestigious clan, but in reality they're just a bunch of over-confident bastards with sticks up their asses."

'Oh my kami-sama! Did I really just say that outloud!'

Hinata thought they would think she was crazy, but instead they just chuckled a little and told her they would heed her warning and avoid any Hyuugas.

'She has some attitude. I thought she was just a shy, timid girl. That's good, it just makes her even more kawaii!'thought Ryuu.'Wait, what?! Why am I thinking that! I'm just here to help the yondaime not get a girlfriend! Wait! Why am I thinking she could be my girlfriend? Argh!'

While Ryuu continued his inner ranting, Hinata showed the two to their apartments.

"Arigatou, for showing us around, Hinata-san." said Ryuu with an adorable smile. (well, to Hinata it was)

"H-Hai, j-ja ne." Hinata replied with a tiny, almost unnoticeable blush.

The only one who did seem to notice was Katsu. He normally wouldn't have, but after seeing the way Ryuu and Hinata acted around each other, he decided to be more observant.

'I have to find a way to get those two together.' Were his thoughts.

'Let operation, Get Ryuu a Girlfriend BEGIN!!!!' He thought with an evil smirk on his face.

'Oh, god this can't be good. Nothing good ever comes out Katsu when that look is on his face.' Ryuu made a mental note to be catious around Katsu for a while.

Ryuu and Katsu had seperate apartments. Ryuu was forever thankful seeing how Katsu had to be the most annoying roomate in the history of annoying roomates. **(is there a record for that?)**

Ryuu's apartment was quite simple. It contained a small kitchen, one bathroom, one bedroom, and a small area with a couch and tv where he could relax. It was small, but cozy.

'Well, it's better than my place back home.'

He unsealed his storage scrolls that contained all his belongings.

'Well, I guess this is my home now.' He finished unpacking and after changing into more comfortable clothes, fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Morning in Konoha**

It was morning now in Konoha and Ryuu was ready to start the day. After waking up at around 5 am to train he was feeling really refreshed. Today was the day he would be assigned a sensei and teammate from Konoha. Since there wasn't enough people to form a new three person team, Katsu would replace one member of a team and the person who was replaced would become a two-man team with Ryuu. Katsu and Ryuu couldn't be a team together since the whole point of them coming to Konoha was to form bonds with the other shinobi and citizens.

"As long as he's not an idiot I'll be fine."

What Ryuu didn't know was that his new teammate wasn't in the least stupid and wasn't infact a 'he'.

**With Team 8**

Team 8 had gathered. Kurenai had recently gotten some news from the Hokage that her team was the one that would be slightly changed.

"Alright guys, I called you here to tell you that Hinata will no longer be on team 8." When she announced this they looked fairly suprised.

"Demo, why?" asked a curious Hinata.

"One of the Kumo nins, Katsu I believe, will replace you so he can become friends with some Konoha nin. Hinata, you will be placed on a team with Ryuu, lead by another jounin."

'Huh, I guess I'll miss Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, and Kurenai-sensei, but maybe being on a team with Ryuu-kun will be fun!' While Hinata was contemplating the ups and downs of being on a different team, Katsu and Ryuu approached them.

"Ohayo minna!" Katsu greeted in a cheerful voice.

"So, who am I going to replace?"

"You are to take the place of Hinata. Is that ok?"

"Hai, it's fine."

"Alright, Kiba, Shino, and Katsu come with me for some training. Ryuu, Hinata, your new sensei will be here shortly. I would give you some tips, but I have no idea who your sensei will be."

"That's ok Kurenai-san. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

And with that Ryuu and Hinata were left alone. They stood in silence, but it wasn't akward. Actually, it was quite comfortable since neither really talked much anyway. The silence was soon interupted by the loud voice of none other than Mitarashi Anko.

"Oi, ochibis I'm your new sensei! As long as you listen to everything I say and have a strong endurance for pain, we should be just fine!"

'I'm ok with the listening part, but why the hell would I need to have high pain tolerence!' Ryuu was freaked out, but didn't show it outwardly.

Anko just smirked. 'He,he these brats might just turn out to be pretty strong.' Anko could see the determination and hidden potential in both of the genin and couldn't wait to begin the torture "cough" I mean training.**(yeah right!)**

"Alright, let's get started." Anko told them about their new training plans and what they would be learning. The schedule went like this 5:00am-Meet up and run 20 laps around Konoha

6:00-200 pushups, situps, and squats.

7:00-Taijutsu training

9:00-Ninjutsu

10:00-Work on whatever you specialize in (genjutsu,healing,kenjutsu etc.)

12:00-start missions

Though the training would be hard, both Ryuu and Hinata were determined to get stronger. Hinata to impress Naruto and make her father recognize her strength and Ryuu to rise in rank and make his family proud.

Anko told them they would start training tomorrow.

"Rest while you can ochibis, it may be the last time you sleep peacefully." This comment left them a little weary of the future, but didn't faze their determination.

Anko disappeared in the wind using shunshin leaving them there.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." said Ryuu

"Ah, see you tomorrow." She replied whilst looking down at her feet and playing with her fingers.

They left in opposite direction towards there homes. Not having any clue the toture they would have to endure the next day.

**A.N.**

**Man, I have a new respect for authors who can write stories longer than 20,000 words. It took so long just to do this chapter and it was only around 2,000 words! They make it seem so easy. Oh well I just wanted to say thanks to anyone who is actually reading this story. Sorry, if it isn't that good, but it's my first fic. I'll try to update soon! Ja ne!**


	4. New Mission

**Alright I know whoever is reading this must be pretty mad that I haven't updated and I don't have an excuse. All I can say is I've been really lazy. GOMEN!!!!! Anyway here's the next chapter!!!! Also I got my first review! Thanks Angel-of-Hell! Lol, I know I'm making to big of a deal out of this, but getting a review is awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**The Next Day**

To say Ryuu and Hinata were tired would be an understatement. They were about two steps away from falling unconscious. Anko was a real slave driver. They followed the training regimen that she gave them and as a result were now ready to die. But, neither could deny that they felt good after working so hard and secretly enjoyed each other's company even more.

'Man, now I know what Anko meant by pain.' Were the thoughts of Ryuu. Hinata's thoughts were quite similar, but soon took a different turn as she saw a sweaty Ryuu finishing up his training.

'He's so HOT!!! What's happening to me? I don't think this way about anyone, not even Naruto-kun!' But deep inside her, unknown to even herself, feelings were stirring. 'Maybe I like him.' 'No! I only like Naruto-kun! But….' Hinata's thought were quite confusing.

Meanwhile, Ryuu was thinking something along the same lines, but his thoughts were less complex.

'Man she's hot!' Since he didn't have a crush and generally wasn't shy or timid, he didn't feel very strange thinking this. But Ryuu also wasn't aware that what he was feeling for Hinata might be more than simple attraction.

"Ah young love." Said a Anko with a smug look on her face.

"Nani!!!"

"Well it's pretty obvious right? I mean every time I see you two your either staring at one another or looking the other way and blushing."

This caused both teens to turn scarlet. This only further provoked Anko into teasing them. For the rest of their missions, Anko teased them at every opportunity and made it very awkward for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal POV**

The three were now inside the Hokage's office after finishing another misson. (coughchorecough)

"Congratulations you've now finished 20 D rank missions." the godaime said with a smile on her face.

Though on the outside they looked calm on the inside Ryuu and Anko were seething. Anko managed to hold back her fury since she was a tokubetsu jounin and yelling at the Hokage would be considered a disgrace, but Ryuu was about ready to explode. Luckily he was professional and brought up the topic in a more calm manner.

"Pardon my rudeness Hokage-sama, but I think our team has the qualifications to go on a C rank mission at the very least. We've been training quite hard recently and I believe we could do a good job."

"Very well Ryuu-san since you asked so politley there is one C rank I believe you could do."

'Yes!!!! Great job gaki!!!!' Anko cheered in her head.

Hinata though was a little nervous. She didn't want to screw up and disgrace her father.

As Ryuu and Hinata were walking home he asked her about it.

"Ne Hinata-san are you ok?" he asked.

'Is Ryuu-kun worried about me?' Hinata thought in her mind but immediatley dismissed the thought. 'He probably just doesn't want me to be a burden on the mission.' she thought sadly.

"Ah, I'm fine!" she feighned cheerfulness.

Ryuu wasn't convinced, but since he didn't know her well left it alone. When they reached the Hyuuga Clan Compound he faced her with genuine concern and said,

"If you ever need to talk just let me know. I'm all ears." He smiled sweetly at her for a second then waved goodbye and turned to leave.

Hinata blushed heavily and quietly said goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Later that night**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hinata's POV**

'He really cares about me.' Hinata layed thinking in her bed after a stressful evening of her father yelling at her and telling her she better not mess up the mission.

"I think I like him." She unintentionally said out loud.

"Like who?" The voice made Hinata jump up and yelp a little, but she calmed after realizing it was only her sister Hanabi. Though she always pretended to love and support Hanabi in truth she greatly disliked her. Ever since her mother passed away and Hiashi started praising Hanabi more and gave her more attention Hinata became jealous. At first she hated her self for it and told herself it was wrong to be mad at her sister for something she had no control over. However, soon Hanabi turned into a spoiled brat and thought she was better than Hinata. In reality she only defeated Hinata because Hinata held back not wanting to hurt her, but now Hanabi treats her like dirt. Hinata simply pretends not to care.

"No one, Hanabi."

"Whatever, you better not screw up this mission, if you do father will disown you for sure. Though I don't really care. If he does, I won't have any competition for becoming the heiress of the Hyuugas."

"Please leave me to myself Hanabi." Hinata was starting to get upset, because even though Hanabi sounded harsh, her words were quite true and she wasn't helping her feel better.

"Tch, whatever." Hanabi left the room and silence surrounded Hinata once again.

'Why do I put up with this?' And with that thought she fell into a sleep, but not a peaceful one, but one filled with nightmares about being left by her family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Next morning at the Hokage Tower**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Still Hinata POV**

We were currently getting our first C rank mission as a team together. I was more nervous than excited. Just thinking about failing this mission gave me chills. Even though I hate my family if I get disowned I won't have anywhere to go!

"Ok your mission is to escort this civilian to Sunagakarue. There shouldn't be any problems, but bandits and wildlife so this mission should be relatively easy." **(I know I'm kind of copying the wave thing right now, but I couldn't think of a good mission! Sorry!!!)**

"His name is Shinomori Daichi." A man around his late 40's walked into the room. He looked at the team and shrugged.

"I guess they'll do." When he looked at Hinata and Anko he smirked.

Anko put on her sadistic look and he cowered in fear. Hinata looked freaked out so Ryuu glared for her.

'That damn pervert will never look at Hinata-chan again!!!!' he thought in rage.

'Wait Hinata-CHAN????' Ryuu's thoughts were then to confusing to follow.

Unfortunately for the man, he didn't take Ryuu's glare seriously and would soon pay for it later. But I'm getting ahead of myself, you'll have to see what I mean later.

"Alright team let's head out!" Anko shouted with fake enthusiasm.

And with that they left the village with these thoughts:

Ryuu-'Yosh! I'll impress Hinata-chan I mean the Hokage with my skills on this mission.'

Anko-'Oh god, this is going to be so boring. At least I'll be able to hurt that guy if makes a move on me!'

Daichi-' Heh, two cute girls protecting me, I'll have to take advantage of this.'

Hinata-'Please don't mess up, Please don't mess up.........'

**A.N.**

**Okay don't be offended if I don't update again soon. When I get my urge to write is completely unpredictable. Thanks for reading this!!!! Ja Ne! :)**


	5. Killing the Client

**Okay! Here's the next chapter!!! **

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I can assure you there's no way that I could ever possibly own Naruto. If I did, Yondaime would be alive and Naruto would be way stronger!!!**

**Normal POV**

Team Anko was currently walking through the forest. They had been walking for a few hours now and so far nothing interesting had happened. Anko was amusing herself by thinking up ways to torture a new enemy shinobi that had been recently captured. She was looking forward to getting some information out of him with Ibiki when she came back from the mission. They made a great (more like scarey) team.

Hinata was simply looking at the scenery, but she had an uneasy feeling coming from Daichi who was currently staring at her. He had been nearly the entire trip and it was starting to freak her out.

Ryuu being the loyal (and jealous) teammate that he was, was thinking up curses and ways to kill this man whose pervertness **(Is that a word? Oh well, it is in my story! :p)** could rival Jiraiya of the Sannin.

'I swear if this guy looks at her for one more second I'm going to kick his ass all the way to Suna. Screw protecting him, he's in more danger with me than any bandits or wild animals!'

Daichi feeling the intense glare coming from behind him, finally took the hint and stopped staring.

'Tch, that's alright I'll get my chance tonight while they're asleep.' Daichi thought with an evil smile on his face.

While their client was laughing evilly inside his own mind Anko saw the sun setting and decided to let them rest.

"Alright, we'll make camp here. I'll take the first watch, Hinata will have the second, and then you Ryuu. Get some rest, we'll continue at sunrise."

"Hai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having dinner over a campfire Daichi went to his tent claiming to be tired. The team thought he was asleep, but he was really awake waiting for his chance.

Anko took her shift that lasted a few hours. She woke up Hinata and let her take over.

**Hinata POV**

Wow, it's so pretty up there. All those stars, I never really get the chance to look at them. But what's with this bad feeling. I hope it's nothing. I'm probably just being paranoid.

**Normal POV**

An hour passed and Daichi quietly creeped towards the tree Hinata was in. While she normally would have sensed him, she was distracted with her thoughts and since he was a civilian he didn't have a noticeable chakra signature.

'Heh heh, I've got you now girl.' He snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind putting his hand over her mouth before she could scream.

He then took a piece of cloth and tied it over her mouth and did the same to her hands and legs.

Hinata was scared out of her mind.

'Oh no! He wouldn't would he! No! I won't let him!' She struggled but couldn't ecsape the bindings. Knowing there was nothing she could do she silently excepted her fate and cryed quietly.

**Ryuu POV**

He had a feeling. That's what made him wake up suddenly. He hadn't really been able to sleep just lightly drifting off a few minutes at a time.

'I can't sleep might as well get some fresh air.'

The moment he stepped out side he heard some rustling from a few meters away.

'It's probably just an animal. Oh well might as well check it out anyway.' What he saw got his blood boiling.

Hinata was tied up and that man was taking off her coat.

"You bastard I'll get you for this!" Ryuu's chakra suddenly exploded around him. His killer intent causing the man to freeze up.

"Um, it's not what it looks like. I was just w-well......"

Ryuu ran foward and started beating Daichi up. The damage done was so severe that his face was messed up beyond recognition. **(He soooo deserved it!)**

After Daichi was beaten into unconciousness Ryuu ran to Hinata quickily untying her bonds.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?!" Hinata was to shaken up to notice the chan suffix. She was so scared and shocked she started sobbing silently and grabbed Ryuu holding onto him like a life line.

Ryuu was shocked at first, but quickly hugged her back and comforted her with words like "I'm sorry" and "It's going to be alright".

She was so tired that she soon fell asleep in his arms.

'She's so kawaii, but I can't believe she had to go through that. I'll never let anything happen to her. That's a promise.'

As Ryuu quietly made his resolve, Anko after hearing Daichi's screams **(who wouldn't be able to) **came to see what was wrong.

Looking at the scene she quickly understood and kicked Daichi in the ribs causing him to groan in his sleep.

"Is she okay?" She asked suprisingly softly.

"I don't know, but I'll never let that bastard near her again." He answered with a slightly angered face.

"I know, I'm just a little disappointed that you got all the fun." She smirked.

"Gomen, sensei. I promise you can beat up the next asshole that trys to mess with us."

"I'll hold you to that. Now, let's get her to bed. I'll take the rest of the watching shifts. You must be to tired."

"Arigatou, sensei." He walked off to Hinata's tent.

Anko then proceeded to tie Daichi to a tree, making the knot extra tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Hinata and Ryuu**

Ryuu tried to lay her down, but she refused to let go of him.

'She may be quiet and shy when she's awake, but asleep she sure is stubborn.'

Making a decision that she needed to lie down, with a sigh and a blush Ryuu layed down next to her. With Hinata in his arms he felt at ease with the warmth and had a content feeling in his heart.

Needless to say, Ryuu had the best night of sleep that he's had in years.

To bad he didn't notice Anko sneaking into the tent and snapping a photo to keep for blackmail.

'Now there's a cute photo. I really should just leave them, but then again I wouldn't be me if I didn't take advantage of this.' Anko thought with an evil smirk on her face.

Poor Ryuu and Hinata. They're in for a pretty strange and embarrassing morning when they wake up!'

**Yosh! I've finally updated! I hope you liked it. I tried to put some more fluff and a little bit of humor in there. The next chapter will probably be more emotional with what I have in store. Please review!!! That's all for now, ja ne. **


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto!**

It was now morning at the campsite. Daichi was still unconcious and tied to a tree while Anko was sleeping in her tent. Ryuu and Hinata after shifting around in their sleep now had their legs tangled and were pressed against eachother. This was the scene Hinata woke up to.

'Nani? Why is Ryuu-kun so close to me. It must be a dream.' She thought until Ryuu groaned and sleepily opened his eyes.

'Such pretty eyes...wait what! Crap! I forgot what happened last night! She's going to freak out! Nooooooooooo' While Ryuu was panicking Hinata slowly realized that this wasn't a dream, causing her to yelp and scramble away from him.

"Ryuu-kun, w-why are you in here?"

"Well...it's kind of a long story, but after that bastard Daichi tried to hurt you and I beat him to a bloody pulp you passed out and wouldn't let go of me. So, I kind of had to lay next to you. Gomenasai!" Hinata saw the geniune expression on his face and suddenly recalled last nights events.

"Oh! I remember, it's fine. A-arigatou, for saving me." She thanked him in a timid voice.

"That was nothing don't worry Hinata-chan, Anko-sensei will make sure that Daichi pays the price." Ryuu smiled brightly and Hinata blushed heavily.

They walked out of the tent together and slowly started packing up their stuff.

"Alright minna, it's time to head out. Since our client is still unconcious I'll carry him to Suna." Anko proceeded to heave the limp body of Daichi onto her back making the position as uncomfortable as possible for him.

They started walking and soon neared the end of the forest. It was when they were in the desert that Anko started to get bored.

'Teasing time!'

"So, did you to have a good time last night." She said with a knowing smirk.

"S-sensei!" The two students blushed scarlet.

"Aw, you were so kawaii! I'm glad I got a picture before you two woke up!"

Ryuu exploded, "NANI?!?!?! Sensei I'm going to kill you!" He started chasing Anko around. Anko was much faster and simply laughed which only frustrated Ryuu more. They ran to Suna and Hinata found that she had to follow them. Though she went at a much slower pace. You'd be suprised how much anger can increase your speed and strength.

After a short amount of time running, the team, along with their client who had by now woken up and was scared out of his mind at the speed Anko was running, arrived at the village gates.

They passed through without trouble though the guards through some questioning glances at Daichi. Anko simply smirked at them and they immediatley looked the other way secretly freaked out of their minds. They mentally told themselves not to get in the way of a Konoha kunoichi.

When they arrived at the Kazekage tower, they dropped Daichi off and collected their money. Daichi was to scared to complain about their 'service' and simply scampered back to his home.

The journey home was uneventful and they arrived back at Konoha without a hitch. Since they didn't have a client to worry about they were able to go full speed and make it back in around five hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Daichi's Home**

'Those brats, how dare they do that to me. Well I'll just have to file some complaints and get them in to trouble. Haha, they can't harm me here!' **(what a wuss)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back in Konoha**

By the time the team had arrived at the Hokage tower to file their mission report, Tsunade had already gotten the complaints.

Once she heard the mission report and what Daichi had done she knew they had a good reason, but couldn't ignore the complaints.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Due to the injuries that your client received despite the fact that he deserved it, I'm going to have to take your payment back and file this mission as failed.

Anko and Ryuu looked pissed, but otherwise not really sad, since it was only one mission. However, Hinata looked extremely worried.

'If otou-sama finds out I failed a mission who knows what will happen...'

Ryuu noticed her distress, but decided to leave her alone for now. 'If she wants to talk to me about it, i'll be there for her, but I think she just needs some time to think right now.'

They exited the tower. Anko used shunshin to disappear, most likely for dango or to find Ibiki and torture someone with him. Ryuu walked in a random direction hoping to find Katsu somewhere. Hinata walked over to her favorite training ground.

It was a beautiful place with a field, lake, and waterfall. It was surrounded by trees and secluded. Almost no one ever came here so she loved coming here either to train or simply relax.

'I'll just train. Hopefully this will help take my mind off of what otou-sama might do.' She trained until nightfall and though she denied it since she had such low self confidence, Hinata was the best kunoichi in the rookie nine. She was already at chuunin level because she took training more seriously instead of focusing on looks and boys. Hinata didn't think she was strong but she could really give some of the boys in the rookie nine a hard time.

Knowing that she had to go to avoid getting yelled at, Hinata left for the Hyuuga Clan compound.

When she got inside she was stopped from going to her room by Hanabi.

"Otou-sama wishes to see you in his office.' Though her voice was montone she was smirking knowing that Hinata was going to get in trouble after seeing her father's expression.

"Hai, arigatou." Hinata refused to let her sister know how nervous she actually was and calmly walked into her father's office.

"Hinata, I heard you failed your mission. This is unexceptable! You are trash not worthy of the Hyuuga name. I gave you one more chance, but I refuse to take pity on you any more! You are no longer a part of the Hyuuga Clan! I am disowning you."

Hinata had silent tears falling down her face. "Please! I didn't mean to mess up, but that man tried to rape me!"

"I don't care! If it means pleasing the client then you should have let him!"

Something inside Hinata snapped at that moment.

"You know what..." She said in a calm yet cold voice that unnerved Hiashi.

"I don't care, you've never been a father to me anyway and now I get to leave this terrible place. Since I'm no longer a Hyuuga and don't have to worry about disgracing you then I'll say something I've always wanted to say to you. Besides my mother who has already passed away, all Hyuugas are nothing, but stuck-up bastards who have to much pride for their own good. I hate all of you! Good bye." She then turned around and left, leaving Hiashi gaping like a fish.

After gathering her things, Hinata left and started wandering around the village. She didn't have a place to stay and since she didn't have any close friends decided to sleep outside for a while until she gathered enough money to rent an apartment.

'I can't believe I told him that, but strangley I feel good, like a burden was just lifted off my shoulders. I feel as though I am no longer shy or timid. Maybe my father, no that man was the one causing me to be so shy. Well, from now on I'm going to get stronger, strong enough to defeat even Hiashi himself. And i'll no longer use the byakugan! I am no longer going to use anything that connects me to the Hyuuga Clan.' With her new resolve Hinata walked on only to see her crush Naruto hugging the Sasuke fangirl Sakura. They walked off hand in hand.

'Naruto-kun is with Sakura. I can't believe he still likes her after all the terrible things she's done to him.' **(in this fic Sakura was a total bitch to Naruto and said some real mean stuff to him. She only likes him now because she thinks of him as a replacement for Sasuke. I'm only having them together for the sake of the story. In reality I think Naruto deserves better, but I need to do this pairing for the story.)**

Seeing the one who gave her the determination to go on and get stronger, the only one she ever liked with another girl broke her heart. The pressure of nearly getting raped, being disowned, and now a broken heart was just too much for Hinata and before she knew what she was doing, she had arrived at her training ground once again.

'Why, why do these things happen to me! Have I done something wrong? I can't take it anymore!' She curled up against a tree and broke down sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Ryuu**

Ryuu had found Katsu. Apparently he had been flirting with a girl who worked in a ramen stand. He recalled that her name was Ayame and Katsu really seemed to like her. After eating he had decided to leave them alone and went for a walk. It was a beautiful night. There was a full moon and you could see all the stars in the sky. Still, he couldn't help but wonder about his teammate.

'I can't stop thinking about her. I wonder what she looked so worried about, I mean it was only one failed mission. Oh well, maybe I can ask her later.'

As he was walking he found that he was now standing in a training area. It was a beautiful place and he decided to stay there for a while.

Suddenly he heard a sound coming from over by a tree.

'That sounds like crying. Wait, is that a person?'

He walked over to the bundle leaning against the tree and put his hand on their shoulder.

"Ano, excuse me, but is there something wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice.

The person lifted their head up in suprise.

"Hinata-chan! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked franticially.

"It's nothing." Ryuu didn't believe her for a second and slowly sat down next to her.

"You know, you can tell me. Maybe it will help to get it out of your system."

Something inside Hinata told her to trust him and suddenly she just started spilling everything about her life out. She told him of her mother and her death, her father and sister's crultey, her crush on Naruto and seeing him with Sakura, a girl who had always hated him, being disowned, and everything else in her life that was terrible. When she finally finished talking Ryuu felt sorry for everything that had happened to her.

"I can't imagine all of those things happening to someone as nice and wonderful as you. I know how it feels though, to have a broken heart."

Hinata looked up at him in both understanding and curiousity.

"Her name was Nori. She was a civilian and when I had first became a genin, I found myself having a crush on her. I had never talked to her, but she always seemed kind. One day I finally gathered enough courage to talk to her, but when I said hello she simply looked at me strangley and said hi. The next thing I knew my long time rival walked up to her kissed her on the cheek and led her away. It broke my heart, but somehow I got over it thinking of how it was foolish of me to base my opinions of people on looks instead of personality. Now i've decided to get to know a person before I open my heart to them. It's what I'm doing for you now. Hinata-chan, your beautiful, strong, smart, and have one of the kindest souls i've ever seen. I really, really like you and admire you. Even though all these things have happened to you, your still moving on. Your so selfless, that it's the least I can do to listen to you now and comfort you."

Hinata was shocked and touched by what he said.

"Ryuu-kun...arigatou, for everything." Then leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek. Ryuu blushed, but smiled at the gesture. They hugged for a few seconds before Ryuu broke apart to tell her,"If you need a place to stay, you can live with me for a while."

Hinata smiled brightly. "Arigatou!."

They walked off hand in hand. And deep within their hearts they both knew that life would be much better for both of them from hear on. For the first time in a long while Hinata was looking forward to what the next day would bring.

**Yes!!! That's the longest chapter I've written so far! Over 2,000 words! The story isn't over quite yet we still have a few more chapters to go. I want this story to be at least 10,000 words. Please review! Ja ne!**


End file.
